peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 35
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 35 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in Mike's continuing series of Peel compilations from the early 90s. *Featured sessions: :Foreheads In A Fishtank, #1. Recorded 1991-07-07, first TX 24 August 1991. No known commercial release. :Breed, #1. Recorded 1991-07-28, first TX 07 September 1991. Available on Clawfist - The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Peel recalls doing a gig with Slaughter & The Dogs at Chelmsford and meeting Courtney Love at the Reading Festival: "slightly intimidating, it must be said." *Presents for JP's 52nd birthday included the Robert Wyatt CD (from which a track is played) and some beer from "the oldest brewery in the world." *Breed apparently self-censored 'Splinter' by removing the word 'clitoris' for fear it wouldn't get played. "I'm not entirely sure that that's correct, actually, but it's too late to do anything about it now." Tracklisting Part 1 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'British Telecom' (Peel Session) 24 August 1991 :(JP: 'Falling an inch or two short of being a hymn of praise to one of our great national institutions.') *Assassins Of God: 'No Music Tonight (7")' (Broken Rekids) 24 August 1991 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Happy Shopper' (Peel Session) 24 August 1991 :(JP: 'You wouldn't think such a noise could come out of Leigh-On-Sea, would you? I mean, he manages to sound like Morrissey and Noddy Holder in the same song.') *Pain Teens: 'Poured Out Blood (Compilation 7"-Love & Napalm Vol. 2)' (Trance Syndicate) 24 August 1991 *Smog: 'Mice (7"-Floating EP)' (Drag City) 24 August 1991 *Pavement: 'Summer Babe (7")' (Drag City) 24 August 1991 :(JP: 'I hope that tomorrow, when I'm doing my Uncle Johnny Boy routine at Reading, in the afternoon and evening, that I'll get loads of requests to play that record. For those of you who don't go to these things, it's a case of kind of classic suppression of the ego thing, because unlike most comperes (which I think is the way to do it) I don't bound to the front of the stage in a funny hat, and, you know, be Mr. Personality Plus. In fact, I never appear on the stage at all. I just stand off of the side of it, playing records that nobody likes much except me, and when called upon to do so, say the names of the bands in a loud voice and everybody cheers, and I get paid for doing it, and a hotel room, and get to see the bands as well. It's jolly good, I think.') '' 24 August 1991 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sex And Drugs And' (Peel Session) 24 August 1991 :(JP: 'This is a mighty band, listeners. Forget all of that fashion stuff and fling yourself into this.')'' *Amen: 'Ruoska Ja Perse (LP-Paranemia)' (Spinefarm) probably 24 August 1991 :(JP: 'The title of the track I don't intend to try and pronounce without corrective surgery, but this is the LP that has printed on the label, "Play too loud". What a fine instruction that is.') *Coral: 'Filling A Hole (7")' (Merge) check 07 September 1991 *Erectus Monotone: 'The Day The Sharks Flew (7"-Cathode Gumshoe)' (Merge) 07 September 1991 *Breed: 'Splinter' (Peel Session) 07 September 1991 *Breed: 'Perfect Hangover' (Peel Session) 07 September 1991 *Nation Of Ulysses: 'Look Out! Soul Is Back (LP-13-Point Program To Destroy America)' (Dischord) 14 September 1991 *Crabstick: 'A Little Dab'll Do You (LP-Stud Or Houseboy?)' (Feel Good All Over) 15 September 1991 Part 2 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sylvester's Mother' (Peel Session) (preceded briefly by something else-unintentionally) '' 24 August 1991 *Phobia: 'Don't Ask (7"-5 Foot 11 EP)' (Blue Fire) 31 August 1991 *Smog: 'Floating (7"-Floating EP)' (Drag City) 31 August 1991 *Slaughter & The Dogs: 'Cranked Up Really High (Compilation LP-Martin)' (Factory) Hannett had died of heart failure on 18 April 1991, and the proceeds from this album, as John reminds us, went to his family. 31 August 1991 *Blatz: 'Dolly (split LP with Filth-Shit Split)' (Lookout!) ''(JP: 'About the only track on their side of the LP anyway which doesn't concern itself with fecal matter.') 31 August 1991 *Hole: 'Teenage Whore (7")' (City Slang) 04070-40 31 August 1991 *Player Piano: 'So-Sukan (CD-On The Edge Of The Flame)' (B-Lo) 01 September 1991 *Robert Wyatt: 'Costa (CD-Dondestan)' (Rough Trade Germany) 01 September 1991 *Thing: 'Weirdo Rising (7")' (Noiseville) 01 September 1991 *Spiderbait: 'Circle K (7")' (Au Go Go) 01 September 1991 *Pagan Easter: 'Bodies (LP-I Quit...)' (Wide) 01 September 1991 *Breed: 'Pendulum' (Peel Session) 07 September 1991 *Breed: 'Hard Cash' (Peel Session) 07 September 1991 *Dadamah: 'Replicant Emotions (7"-I Hear The Devil Calling Me)' (Drag City) 07 September 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 35 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length * 00:45:45, 00:46:47 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape